<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beau by Vermellraev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639143">Beau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev'>Vermellraev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, give Sunghoon a break, lee heeseung being pretty, so be prepared, they have sex in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon was about to lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse any grammatical errors in English, it's not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black pants, soft curves, skin like honey and a white shirt that had a low, low V neck.</p><p> </p><p>- "Enhypen!" - Heeseung yelled between laughs, bright smile lightening his aura while playing with Ni-Ki and Jake.</p><p> </p><p>From what Sunghoon understood, they were acting as if they won an award and got called to the stage to receive it, meanwhile Jay and Jungwon laughed fondly at the trio's silly antics and the stylists were busy finishing Sunoo's look to go on with the photoshoot.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, he'd be laughing too if it wasn't because of the growing bulge in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Give him a break, it's hard to focus on anything else when most of the blood in your body is rushing so hard to your genitals.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, to think he was having a boner in the middle of a photoshoot.</p><p> </p><p>It's your lucky day, Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p>And honestly, could anybody blame him? Heeseung looked absolutely stunning today, well, that was every single day but there was something about today's look that hit Sunghoon differently.</p><p> </p><p>Something about the beautiful and delicate dark brown eyeliner that was sharpening Heeseung's Bambi like eyes, the light colored contact lenses that made them look especially bright, almost teary, giving the elder an even more innocent look, the light foundation and subtle contouring made his bone structure look even more defined and beautiful, honey skin healthily glowing and to add to all that the jewelry Heeseung decided to wear today looked gorgeous on him as well, silver colors seducing Sunghoon in a different way, making Heeseung prettier, making his whole presence seem more delicate.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the clothes were almost as if they were made only for him to wear, the white low v neck shirt elongating Heeseung's elegant, thin neck while, making his frame look more dainty also showing the pretty skin of his chest, which he didn't show very often, that and the high wasted black pants that made his legs look longer, softer, curves looking prettier, even when Heeseung was mostly skinny the shape of his body was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>And Sunghoon was about to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>The shoot was finally ending and only some solo shots were left to do, Sunghoon made sure Heeseung was done for the day and followed him into the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon-ah! did you finish?" - Heeseung asked with a smile, raising one of his hand to start taking off his one of his earrings, bright pretty lips stretching, Sunghoon will definitely ask the make up artist which product she used on them and buy it for Heeseung as a birthday gift or something, it looked so good on him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't waste time answering, or letting the older boy take off his accessories and simply grabbed Heeseung's wrist, leading him into an empty room for a little bit of privacy, fuck it, he really couldn't control himself right now, he's been holding a boner since 4 pm and it was about to be 10 pm.</p><p> </p><p>- “Sunghoon?” -</p><p> </p><p>Ah, but Heeseung's biggest and most common sin was how innocent he was, well, he didn't have Bambi eyes and the nickname "angel" for no reason, right?</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon looked at the slightly taller guy and began sliding his hands around his waist, Heeseung's body was delicate, elegant and thin, a beautiful figure that was sculpted by probably the years of hard work in dancing, every single curve being gentle, giving him the appearance of a ballet dancer...</p><p> </p><p>Can you blame Sunghoon? After all, he's always been a fan of beautiful things...</p><p> </p><p>Without losing a second of his time and the desire making him rush, clouding his senses with red and his body with heat, he silenced the older one with a deep kiss, asking for permission with his tongue which was granted immediately.</p><p> </p><p> Heeseung was surprised by the sudden action, so he let out a sweet surprised little sound, resting his hands on Sunghoon's collarbones, stretching his fingers to slightly stroke his neck with fingertips. His boyfriend was a good kisser, intense and hot just like his personality, pale hands grabbed Heeseung's hips roughly, long nails marking the skin there and then decided to press them to his own hips, letting the older, red haired one feel how desperate he was, making him aware of the erection forming inside of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>- "Su-Sunghoon" - Heeseung panted, pulling away from the kiss just slightly, trying to reason with him. - "W-We can't... n-not here" - Soft voice cut off by another kiss, Sunghoon didn't want to listen, or maybe he wasn't capable of reasoning right now and the older knew just how intense his lover was, so he tried to create some distance, again, by grabbing his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>But the black haired wasn't willing to listen, he just didn't want to. Heeseung's hands couldn't really do much to separate them, the younger moved his own down the other's back until he was squeezing his ass, pressing their bodies impossibly tighter together.</p><p> </p><p>- "For how long are you gonna play this game, hyung?" - Sunghoon smirked, sharp fangs showing while deep black eyes were looking straight into the bright ones of his lover - "If you keep playing hard to get all you'll do is lose" - He finished by starting to make his way down to Heeseung's sharp jawline, wet kisses pressed to honey skin.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung's scent was so sweet and so good...</p><p> </p><p>The older closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, giving him more access to his neck by leaning his face to one side, hands resting on Sunghoon's biceps while biting his own bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>- "You fucking asshole" -</p><p> </p><p>The younger looked to where the noise came from and there he saw him, Jay, their good friend Jay, already wearing his own clothes while standing by the door, looking at them, well, honestly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jay shook his head with a laugh and grabbed the door - "At least make sure the door is locked, what if the kids see you?" - He said with a teasing smile before leaving, making sure the door was closed.</p><p> </p><p>The ice prince laughed as well, going back to focus on Heeseung who was pretty embarrassed, easy to tell by the pink tint on his cheeks. - "Oh you're ashamed now? Jay has seen us like this many times before, angel" -</p><p> </p><p>- "We shouldn't be doing this here, Sunghoon, you know that" - Heeseung looked away, panting slightly. - "Besides, these aren't even our own clothes, you do know we need to give these back to the stylists, right?" -</p><p> </p><p>- "Mhm..." - Sunghoon nodded and leaned to kiss him once again, his tongue easily finding it's way inside Heeseung's warm mouth and the older sucking on it slightly, wet, sucking sounds filling the room up, sometimes his boyfriend talked too much, his hands now sliding under the angel's clothes, stroking the skin on Heeseung's pretty hips. - "You look gorgeous today, did I tell you that already?"-</p><p> </p><p>- "N-no..." - The older answered between kisses, his long fingers cupping Sunghoon's face to keep kissing him. - " You were awfully quiet during the whole shoot" - Heeseung whispered, biting Sunghoon's bottom lip softly.</p><p> </p><p>- "I was about to fucking explode, baby..." - Sunghoon confessed against his lips, kissing him one last time before going back down to kiss Heeseung's long, beautiful neck. - "Wanted to bend you over the table in the middle of the photoshoot and fuck you there, right there with the cameras and all" - He growled kissing Heeseung's collarbone then his Adam's apple, giving sweet attention to every inch of his boyfriend's skin.</p><p> </p><p>The older let out a moan, he secretly loved when the younger spoke to him in this way. - "You should've told me..." - He sighed once he felt Sunghoon's fangs slightly press the skin of his neck and stroked the jet black hair.</p><p> </p><p>- "D-Don't... Sunghoon... D-don't bite me there, love, please..." - He begged, looking into Sunghoon's eyes, Heeseung loved to be marked but his neck was very exposed during the photoshoot and tomorrow they had things to do with this same look.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon smiled and instead simply left a kiss on his collarbone, he understood and also, Heeseung asked so nicely... Black eyes now focusing on his boyfriend's torso, Sunghoon was quick to lift the white shirt the other was wearing and with his tongue started stroking one of Heeseung's nipples, sucking the soft skin around it.</p><p> </p><p>- Su-Sunghoon... Sunghoon" - Heeseung's back arched softly against the wall, he could feel his boyfriend's warm hands around his waist, keeping him in place, as if he was going anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The younger decided to bite again, taking the soft, tender skin around Heeseung's nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, oh that will definitely leave a mark, he couldn't help but smile when he felt his boyfriend's hands grab his hair.</p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon... Please..."-</p><p> </p><p>- "Please what, angel?" - He said stopping his lustful activities to look into the gorgeous, golden eyes of the older.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe he shouldn't have done it.</p><p> </p><p>he wouldn't have done it if he knew he'd see Heeseung out of breath, lips wet, still with some of his own saliva on them, cheeks tinted with red, teary eyes full of desire, oh but it was the way Heeseung gave himself fully to Sunghoon...</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon was one whipped son of a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>- "Touch me... Touch me please..." -</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sucked on the other nipple, leaving the previous one under the care of his thumb, wet, marked and erected, his tongue now massaging the other one, Heeseung's chest moving up and down softly with every breath, a sweet lullaby in Sunghoon's ears, he wrapped his free arm around his waist to keep Heeseung close.</p><p> </p><p>- "Does it feel good, angel?" -</p><p> </p><p>- "S-So good..." - The red haired let out an airy moan of pleasure, tugging on Sunghoon's jet black hair as he felt his sensitive chest being sucked on.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to help Sunghoon have better access and with one of his trembling hands took his own white shirt, keeping it lifted so there was more and easier access to his torso, Sunghoon didn't miss the opportunity and started kissing down his flat stomach, Heeseung's subtle abs, his ribs, god he loved to worship his boyfriend's body with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>- "O-Ow... wait... Su-Sunghoon... d-don't... fuck... don't bite too hard my love" - he moaned, arching his back a little more when he felt Sunghoon's sharp teeth marking his chest once again, this time a little more roughly.</p><p> </p><p>And the older knew, oh he knew well, he knew Sunghoon loved to mark him up, the many bruises on his inner thighs were a clear example of this, but his chest was so sensitive and Sunghoon had stimulated him so much everything felt ten times more intense.</p><p> </p><p>- "Mmm... But you know I like to claim what's mine, baby... a few kisses wouldn't do the job" - He growled kissing his stomach, Heeseung cupped his face and trapped Sunghoon in a soft, sensual kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, oh Sunghoon tasted so good.</p><p> </p><p>Many seconds after, both broke the kiss panting, Heeseung's golden eyes directly looking into Sunghoon's black ones, they both were a mess, saliva around his and Sunghoon's mouth as well as a string of it hanging between their lips, he leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss on the younger's plump lips and slowly kneeling in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, Heeseung... are you... really?"-</p><p> </p><p>The older pulled Sunghoon's zip down and without breaking eye contact he opened his mouth, tongue slightly out.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon felt like he probably saved an entire country in his past life or something.</p><p> </p><p>He took his member out of his boxers and held it on the base, the pink wet tip making contact with Heeseung's heavenly warm tongue, he let out a hiss when the older's lips closed around it, sucking gently.</p><p> </p><p>- "Fuck, angel..." -</p><p> </p><p>- “Mmm...”- Heeseung moaned as well, closing his eyes, cheeks hollowing a little, Sunghoon's taste was one of the things he liked the most.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Sunghoon liked it slow, he liked Heeseung to take his time sucking his dick and the older was more than okay with it, tongue massaging the under side of his cock just like he how he knew his boyfriend liked it.</p><p> </p><p>- "Just like that, gorgeous... fuck, Heeseung... " - The black haired threw his head back while Heeseung took the length out of his mouth, kissing from the base to the tip, putting it back in his mouth once he was done.</p><p> </p><p>- " You like this, baby? do you like pleasing me?" - He asked, stroking Heeseung's cheek while looking into the golden eyes, the older nodded kissing the tip, sucking on it once again.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon leaned down, grabbing Heeseung's jaw with one of his hands and lifting it so he could kiss his lips, tasting himself in the process, Heeseung's lips were smeared with his pre cum. -"And you look gorgeous doing it, Heeseung" - He whispered on his lips. - "Now..." - He leaned back once again. - " Do it right, angel, okay? make me feel good" - He said stroking Heeseung's red hair.</p><p> </p><p>The older nodded again, taking the member into his mouth once again, this time taking it fully until the tip of his tongue was pressed to Sunghoon's pelvis, tip touching the back of his throat in the most pleasurable way for almost one minute.</p><p> </p><p>- " mm!" - Heeseung whined after taking the member out of his mouth, his boyfriend was big, doing this without choking was almost impossible. - "S-Sunghoon..." - He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>- " Baby?" -</p><p> </p><p>- "Y-You're b-big..." - He panted, taking a breath before sliding Sunghoon's dick in his mouth again, this time only half way there.</p><p> </p><p>Okay but how could someone look cute while saying such things and also sucking his dick? Heeseung was a different breed of human, that was for sure. - " Take it slow, angel... We've got time" - He groaned throwing his head back, god, his boyfriend's mouth was fucking heaven.</p><p> </p><p>The red haired kissed the tip and licked the thick vein on the side of his cock slowly, taking the full length in once again, feeling his boyfriend's long fingers grabbing his red locks, Sunghoon started fucking his mouth soon after that.</p><p> </p><p>- "Just like that, fuck... angel, you're so beautiful... " - Sunghoon panted, voice deep from pleasure, pelvis touching Heeseung's lips and nose with every thrust, the wet sounds of Heeseung's throat being fucked were music to his ears, with every thrust, he was welcomed by a warm tongue massaging the underside of his dick.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung rested his weight on his knees, knowing this would take a while and his hands on his boyfriend's still clothed thighs, breathing through his nose he decided to relax his jaw to give him easier access.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon fucked the older's mouth for some minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusts becoming messier, Sunghoon's breath becoming louder, oh he was close and Heeseung was a piece of heaven on earth.</p><p> </p><p>- " Angel... Fuck, I'm close, angel" - He warned and the older opened his eyes to look into Sunghoon's deep black ones.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the eye contact...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was Heeseung's bright, teary eyes or the complete submission his boyfriend was willing to give, whatever it was, Sunghoon never, in his fucking life, experienced an orgasm that was this intense, hot white liquid filling his boyfriend's throat up, almost making him choke but Heeseung was quick to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting a single drop, even licking the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The red haired took the member out of his mouth, now only sucking on the tip while panting until his boyfriend grabbed his chin to get him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>- " Good job, angel... fuck... " - He kneeled in front of the older, placing sweet kisses all around his face lovingly, the red haired kept panting but a gentle smile started forming on his lips at the sweet words, taking his boyfriend's hands when the other offered to help him stand up, mmm Heeseung always felt soft and in the clouds after being with Sunghoon like this.</p><p> </p><p>- " Let's go home?" - He asked, leaning his back on Sunghoon's chest for support, throat a little sore.</p><p> </p><p>- "What about you?" - The younger asked, seeing how the older still had a bulge in his pants, Heeseung shook his head though.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon grabbed him by the waist and Heeseung tried to stop him by holding his arms. - "We c-can't, Sunghoon, w-we have to give these clothes back" - He tried again, Sunghoon easily pulled the pretty pants down until they were around Heeseung's knees, his boyfriend was wet, some of his pre cum was staining the soft, delicious skin of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>- " S-Sunghoon!" - He moaned, his boyfriend had him looking at the wall now, an arm holding his waist and a hand pumping his member.</p><p> </p><p>- "Come on, angel..." - Sunghoon's voice was low, almost a growl on his ear. - "Tell me you don't like this... tell me you didn't like feeling me inside of your throat just minutes ago... "-</p><p> </p><p>- “S-Sunghoon...” - Heeseung moaned scratching at the arm softly due to the intensity of the pleasure, his member being stroked fast. - "M-More... fuck... faster, Sunghoon" - He whispered leaning his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder, kissing Sunghoon's cheek after it - “more... m-more” -</p><p> </p><p>The younger did as he was told, pumping even faster while holding onto him, noticing Heeseung's pretty legs were shaking and he wasn't about to let him fall.</p><p> </p><p>- "C-Close... I'm c-close" - Heeseung whined looking for his boyfriend's lips with his own. - "K-Kiss me... Kiss me Sunghoon please" -</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have to ask twice, Sunghoon already had his lips on his boyfriend's, between moans and kisses the older released his seed all over the wall and his boyfriend's hand, who kept holding him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung pulled away slowly from the kiss after the orgasm and shared a sleepy, soft smile with his boyfriend, leaving one innocent kiss on his bottom lip. Hmmm but Heeseung liked Sunghoon so much, so much he could maybe say that he loved him? mmm yeah... yeah he definitely did.</p><p> </p><p>- "I love you, Heeseung" - The younger whispered, giving him short, sweet kisses.</p><p> </p><p>- "I love you too, Hoonie" - he whispered back, kissing his cheek and making the younger smile, then he looked at the wall and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>- "Sunghoon look at the mess you made me do" - he complained, making the black haired laugh.</p><p> </p><p>- " I'll clean it up angel" - The younger promised turning Heeseung around so they were facing each other. - "See? and you laughed at me bringing wet wipes everywhere, you said they were useless" -</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung kissed him and laughed. - "I didn't know this is the actual reason why you carry them everywhere with you, okay?..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at the dorm Heeseung kissed his boyfriend after they got out of their car as a thank you for offering to carry both of their bags, talking about how he had to hurry to shower because if not Jake will get there faster than him, Sunghoon nodded with a smile accepting the kiss and watching his boyfriend run inside.</p><p> </p><p>- "You seem happy, Sunghoon" - Said Jay, who looked at him with a smirk, it was only the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>- "Very happy, Jay, very happy" - He said without being able to hold his laugh, knowing damn well what he was talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>